


School of Hard Knocks

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: High school bookworm Arthur finds himself in a world of trouble when he accidentally magicks a demon into the body of his mortal enemy, the hot and popular football captain, Alfred Jones. And the demon won’t leave until it’s had a taste of a virgin…





	School of Hard Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNarcolepticOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarcolepticOne/gifts).



> This is my Secret Specter's fic for @TheNarcolepticOne. The prompt was "A ritualistic human offering that results in demonic corruption of the sacrifice."  
> USUK lends itself to such a fun mixture of camp and humor, so I had a lot of fun writing this.  
> I wanted to expand more with Alfred and Arthur’s jockxnerd dynamic past the porn, but had like no time to write in October, so I whipped this up very quickly, and it ended up being 90% DemonxArthur smut and 10% USUK.  
> Haha, hopefully it's still enjoyable.

The mighty king of hell, Lucifer, apparently had not approved of Arthur’s sacrifice.

That, or Arthur had bungled the incantation again.

The five-point rune drawn in the dust behind the baseball dugout with chalk glowed with the remnants of the spell, so it _had_ gotten through, but something felt off.

Arthur coughed, waving away the thick black smoke choking the rune and obscuring the body of the sacrifice, who was also his arch nemesis: Alfred _fucking_ Jones, Captain of Arthur’s daily humiliation and also the football team.

This was only a bit of revenge— a bad luck curse, which Alfred rightly deserved for shoving him in a locker whenever he pleased.

As Arthur was about to discover, he had much bigger concerns than being jock bait.

He realized he might have an issue when Alfred, who had been passed out after unwittingly ingesting enough roofies to knock out a horse, sat straight up in the center of the pentagram. His eyes glinted like a cat’s in the light of the candles arranged at each point of the pentagram. Ram’s horns curled from his forehead, and a slender, pointed tail swished behind him. He locked his gaze on Arthur, and as he smiled, a forked tongue lolled out of his fanged mouth.

_Did you summon me here, human?_

Arthur blinked. Alfred’s mouth hadn’t moved, but he heard his voice clearly in his head.

_So young, to be messing with black magic._

“Oh!” said Arthur, a bit slow on the uptake. “You’re a demon! You’ve possessed him!”

Alfred’s lips curled upward, showing off his fangs.

_Correct._

“Well, I didn’t mean to summon you, so go back where you came.”

The demon cocked his head, still grinning, like he had realized something. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air.

_You have the sweet scent of a virgin._

“What!?” exclaimed Arthur, flushing.

The demon licked his lips.

_This body suits me. As does yours. I think I’ll partake before I leave._

He brushed the chalk dust off his hands and knees, and began to slink toward him.

“What the bloody hell—! Stay away from me!” demanded Arthur.

_I want a taste… just one little lick…_

“No! Fuck you! Begone!” yelped Arthur as fumbled for his salt can and poured a ring of salt around himself, and then flung salt at the demon for good measure.

The demon was undeterred, and crawled across the dirt on all fours, tongue flicking, drool slipping down his lips. He crossed the boundary of the chalk circle, and backed Arthur against the wall of the equipment shed.

Arthur stomped his heel against his forehead, and held him at bay.

 _Now, now, silly human. This will be easier if you submit,_ said the demon, muffled beneath his trainer.

“I am not having sex with a demon,” asserted Arthur. _And especially not one who looks like_ ** _him,_** he added mentally.

Arthur considered himself clever, and could easily one-up Alfred in anything that took even a bit of mental energy or actual talent. Normally, confronting a demon like this would be nothing. However, this was an _Alfred_ -demon, and for all of Arthur’s talents, Alfred surpassed him in exactly one area, and it was of course at the most inconvenient time.

The Alfred-demon lunged forward and grabbed him around the waist, using the forward momentum to tackle him to the ground. Arthur kicked him, pounding his fists on his back, and swore at him with the most colorful words he could think of, but he was trapped in place under Alfred.

The demon waved his hand, and Arthur’s arms jerked together behind his back, bound immobile. The demon’s next victim was Arthur’s trousers, which he shredded with his claws. Arthur cried out as his skin was cut as well. Drops of blood beaded from the red slashes on his thighs.

The cool October breeze swept across his bare limbs, and Arthur felt he hadn’t been fully unclothed below the waist. Although his trousers hung in shreds from his legs, Alfred— no, the demon— had left his shorts on.

Arthur shivered with cold, with only his oversized sweater vest and shirt tails covering his thighs. He brought his legs together tightly, not allowing the demon access. But Alfred pried his knees apart and crawled on top of him, sniffing his hair and neck. Arthur shrunk away, resisting.

 _Mmmm,_ purred the demon. _You have the scent of a_ **_true_ ** _virgin. Not even a kiss has been stolen from your lips. Guess it’s mine now._

Arthur tried to turn his head aside, but it was useless. The demon gripped his chin and pressed his lips to Arthur’s. His mouth was burning hot, and Arthur suddenly couldn’t breathe with the shock— it was really Alfred kissing him. Rude, annoying, disgusting Alfred.

Arthur’s heart sank. Taking his first kiss… his first, most special kiss was being stolen by _him_ of all people.

He had Alfred’s scent, and the heat of the demon’s tongue filling up his mouth couldn’t erase that disgusting fact. Arthur bit him hard, and jerked his head away in humiliation, but the demon easily dominated his mouth again, sealing their lips tight, slithering his tongue down his throat. The demon’s saliva was thick and sticky, and it coated his mouth, burning hot. It was so intimate and heady, Arthur felt helpless but to give in, letting his tongue be sucked and his throat violated, fangs scraping his lips.

Arthur whimpered in frustration as Alfred pulled up his sweater vest and shirt to his chin. The cold wind stung his bare skin, raising goosebumps. But nothing was so uncomfortable as the breath of the demon, spilling over his chest, then his hot tongue as it lolled out and licked a trail up to each of his nipples. The saliva didn’t cool as he expected, but stung white-hot, prickling wherever he was licked. Bright sparks of heat throbbed out of Arthur’s nipples as he was licked with ravenous thirst.

The demon caressed him as well, dragging his claws lightly up and down his body.

_I like this creamy white skin… I want to put some color in it._

Arthur cried out as the demon dug his claws in and raked them over his sides. The rawness of broken skin, the sting of pain had Arthur trembling.

Alfred began to bite and suck him all over, leaving dark bruises and bleeding indents of fangs.

Arthur writhed under him, fighting the bonds around his arms, even though he knew it was useless.

He had become desperate to escape, in his mortification that something unexpected was beginning to happen to his body. The violence of the foreplay (if that was what this could be called), the clawing and biting as Alfred played with his body, should have been terrifying, but Arthur felt nothing but steadily rising pleasure. Each slash of claws, each possessive stab of fangs into his hip or shoulder made him hot.

There was something in the demon’s saliva that was more than heat… when he bit deep, it mixed with Arthur’s blood, settled under his skin, and made him wild.

 _I can smell your lust. My saliva just intensifies the arousal you already have,_ said the demon.

“You’re a fucking liar,” rasped Arthur.

_You sound so sure. What’ll I see when I rip off these?_

The demon dug a claw against the taut fabric between Arthur’s splayed legs.

“Don’t…” begged Arthur, shaking.

He was ignored, and Alfred slid his claw up, tearing open his pants.

His hard cock poked up, swaying.

Arthur was hard, and he knew it, but...

“I can’t help it. W-with you licking me...”

_Sure you can. I haven’t even touched you there yet, and you’re already wet at the tip._

Ignoring Arthur’s pleas to stop, he leant down and licked the moisture off the head of his cock.

Arthur couldn’t suppress a moan. The rough, slimy texture of his long tongue curling around his cock, licking up the precum, was so disgusting, but it was so long, it could wrap practically twice around his shaft, squeezing tight and sliding up and down.

Helplessly, Arthur jerked and rubbed against his mouth, which seemed to please Alfred.

 _Sweet and tasty…_ the demon  mused, uncoiling his tongue. _And down here…._

Alfred licked each of his balls and between his ass, drawing burning, tingling sensation through the crevice.

_Your flavor is so pure… you haven’t even touched yourself here._

“Stop…” whimpered Arthur, even as he bucked his hips onto the muscle slithering between his legs.

Alfred slid his tongue inside his hole, tasting his insides, wriggling and flicking deep. He bobbed his head, fucking him on his long tongue. He pushed his mouth against his entrance, with his tongue still inside, suctioning hard around the rim, as he slowly dragged his tongue back out.

Arthur lolled his head back, delirious with the heat flooding his sensitive areas, pulsing and tingling.

The next few minutes passed in a haze, as Alfred ate him out. When Arthur summoned the strength to open his eyes again and look up, Alfred had pulled out his cock. Arthur’s eyes bulged.

His cock was huge and spiked, with a series of piercings under the head. It was definitely another part of the demon’s transformation, it could not be Alfred’s real cock. _It wouldn’t be that big,_ thought Arthur bitterly.

But this one… throbbing and meaty, with a wide, spiked base, was intimidating. Thick fluid oozed from the head, like lube rather than precum. It dripped onto his belly, tingling where it landed, as Alfred bent Arthur’s knees up to his chest and positioned himself between his legs.

His saliva was so sticky and thick, it coated Arthur’s asshole when he had been licked, so it was lubed, as Alfred made that first push in. Arthur doubted it would be enough.

The head slipped in, far more easily than Arthur could have imagined. Somewhere in the remaining vestiges of his self-control, he wanted to clench and force Alfred out, but he was so turned on, so open and willing, Alfred rocked his hips and smoothly buried more of his cock.

The metal piercings on Alfred’s shaft popped, one by one, into his hole. Then, the fleshy spikes around the base went in, scraping just within him.

He bit his lip until it bled, refusing to let out the loud, breathless moan that was threatening to burst out of his throat.

The raw sensation, the textures of everything inside him, began to overwhelm him. Alfred’s thick precum apparently had the same properties as his saliva, because Arthur’s insides were on fire, absolutely raring to be pounded out of shape.

Arthur panted. He had never been so horny, so humiliated, and so raring for Alfred to rearrange his guts with his massive cock.

Arthur grit his teeth, cheeks on fire, as he watched Alfred pull his cock back out, preparing to fuck him. His stupid, smug face, so handsome… so…!

He thrust in, and Arthur screamed.

All at once, the nubs and ridges of his huge, disgusting cock rubbed along his walls, and he was drooling, his legs hung limp, and he was making noises he had no idea he could make.

Alfred’s cock was unusually hot as well, overwhelming his insides and warming him to his belly. He was thrusting fast and hard, raking his textured cock along his walls.

Arthur could feel every bump and ridge as it ground in and out of his hole, and tears of pleasure slid down his cheeks, and drool out of his gaping mouth.

He knew was going to cum, and extremely hard. He couldn’t touch his cock, but he was going to cum anyway, with just his ass. That had never happened before, but, as with all of this, it was a first, and he was helpless to stop it. He was going to absolutely burst.

The demon bit his throat, and that sent him over the edge, the flood of his aphrodisiac saliva into his bloodstream throwing his orgasm into overdrive. He shook and bucked his hips onto his cock, yowling Alfred’s name until his throat was sore.  


Arthur had to have passed out, because he awoke, dazed, without a demon on top of him. He was sweating, despite the cold air, and he felt the heat of skin against his own, and the girth of a cock inside him.

With a start, he realized Alfred was back to normal.

Alfred, looking dazed as well, was lying half on top of him, with his cock fully inside.

They blinked at each other, speechless. Arthur could imagine what he looked like, mostly naked and marked up with bites and claw marks. Somehow, Alfred was very calm despite this.

“I, um,” Arthur started. “I can explain.”

“No need. I was conscious the whole time,” said Alfred.

“Oh god,” whispered Arthur, dropping his head down and hiding his face in his arms.

“That was pretty hot,” said Alfred. “You know. Considering it was with your dorky ass.”

Arthur answered with an elbow to his smug face.


End file.
